clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Malgie.exe
Malgie.exe(commonly known simply as "Malgie") is a darc64x virus which if installed on a system will live permanently on the kernel and will spread "babies" in a specific time making it almost impossible to stop.The only way to stop the spread of the kernel is to make a backup of the computer system(although the "babies" deletes certain file,it sometimes leaves the restoration log of these files) and then reinstall the Operating System. Malgie.exe is the official virus of Chucklenaut Software,this also made PythonCS a main developer in the company,he named the virus after his late Girlfriend. Features Malgie is somewhat a very destructive virus.Its programming code is event-driven and time-driven,however it still acts on its own,making it very unpredictable.Once installed it will settle down on the computer's kernel which makes it undetectable by anti-viruses but its "babies" or the little viruses it spreads in the system can be traced and stopped.The virus is controlled remotely by a computer hacker so the virus' movement is influenced by time,event,itself,and the hacker. Its features are very destructive to computer systems so their have been multiple company data loss which caused major controversy throughout The Socialist Republic of Siyeras. The built-in features include: *Man-in-the-middle attack *RAM Overload *CPU Overload *Downgrading softwares *DDoS attack *Rewriting software code which makes it do unintentional things *Data copying/deleting *Automated spread in an intranet *Automated spread in an infected system *Network sniffing *Password breaking *Session Hijacking *Packet Spoofing *Buffer overflow *Heap overflow *Stack overflow *Format string attack *Ping of Death *BSoD attack *Website redirection *Crazy mouse *Crazy keyboard *Shutdown via set hotkey *Adding large files until system cannot function *Removing essential system files There are many more attacks made by this virus but those are still unclear and is being investigated by many antivirus companies. Symptoms of a Malgie infection Here are the main symptoms of a Malgie infection: *Computer runs slowly than usual *Mysterious files appear *Wingdings text appears(most noticeable) *Random strings of text appears in the screen *Random error messages pop-ups *RAM and CPU stays at 100% *Clock is not set properly *Cannot open most applications *Internet is very slow(speed usually stays at 10kbps) *System mysteriously shuts down without a warning *Deletion of system files *Files has double extensions *Files with .malg extensions appear(these are the "babies" of Malgie). *Files gets deleted(some files can still be recovered in DarcOS). *An error saying: Malgie.exe appears(if this appears your computer is infected by Malgie) *Screen gets distorted The Malgie Outbreak Since its first infection in the Socialist Republic of Siyeras the malgie virus has spread on many parts of the world.This caused some indev AI Robots to come to life and invade cities(only 32 cities have reported this AI Robots invasion) and also this caused some major computer failure in most countries who have been fully infected(like Siyeras).Also the virus bugged many power plants which is the main reason why Siyeras and some cities of the world has no electric light source. Many countries implemented strict "No Download" policy to stop the infection of the virus because Malgie can infect a system via downloading.Although implementing it still doesn't work because Malgie can also infect computers via LAN so it is highly recommended by officials to disconnect the world to permanently stop the infection but they are thinking of the side effects of disconnecting the world.One is many companies sends file via internet and many people use the internet to do many things but they are extremely pressured because if they don't disconnect the virus will spread around the world and destroy systems and possibly activate AI robots and invade the world but if they do disconnect the internet they are worried that it will also permanently shut down many companies and ISP.Some countries decided to stick to the "No Download" policy because it is much effective and no side effects. The Antarctic continent never receive any outbreak of malgie because of its advance computer systems which are able to combat any viruses but they feared that it will not last long so they decided to disconnect from the internet to prevent an outbreak. Malgie created many controversies around the world and so Chucklenaut Software agent "PythonCS" is being hunted by the EPF and the Penguin Fusion.If he/she is ever caught he will be forced to fix all damages(including paying it) then sentenced to death. Legend: *Green - Outbreak. *Blue - Outbreak but is now under control. *Red - high-level outbreak;all systems destroyed. Stages of Infection Recently,Darc,Inc. started a research about the stages of a Malgie infection.They released a document containing the information of the stages of a malgie infection,however,the document is still not complete and the research is on going but might be cancelled in the near future since malgie can infect an intranet and if that computer was infected then passed to another computer and that other computer connected to the intranet Darc's Central Mainframe will be destroyed and so does the other computers connected to the intranet. Currently there are 4 stages: Stage 0 - Downloading the virus Once the virus has been downloaded it will live permanently on the kernel which made it almost impossible to stop.It is recommended to stop downloading unbranded software. Stage 1 - Terminal Infection Once this stage has started there is no way to stop the virus from spreading,the only way to stop it is by reinstalling the whole OS.The virus will start infecting the terminal of a computer(or the console as in Doors operating system series),it will change the output of every command randomly so it is highly recommended that you do not touch the Terminal. Stage 2 - Network Infection This stage will start once you notice a high latency of ping or in other words: Your internet speed is beginning to deteriorate.Despite the slowness of your internet speed,Malgie can still download large files at incredible speed but only malgie can do it and not you.It will also infect other computers connected to the network of the infected computer so it is highly recommended to disconnect from that network to prevent further damages. Stage 3 - System Meltdown This is currently the last stage of a malgie infection,once it is done spreading itself to other computers it will copy/delete important files and system files on your computer then delete itself along with the kernel which will be the end of your system,there is no way of escaping this stage.If it is unable to find another computer to infect it will just skip to this stage. Once it destroyed its former host the spreaded malgie viruses will start to infect other computers and the whole process is repeated again and again. Side note: We are still figuring out where the files are sent because malgie can copy files then send it to an unknown computer.